Eroded Willingness
by Sticky-Sweet.Lips
Summary: AU. She was captured a month ago. For what? To lure her friends out. But her mouth was closed. she was loyal to them. She always will. Even if she felt nothing more, even if her heart was a black gaping hole. SasuSaku.


**Hello there! I have this new shot with me. I wrote this story from my english class when I was in High School, so it's a bit old. Hahahah. I changed the characters so they could be Sasuke and Sakura :D**

**Enjoy! and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Eroded Willingness<strong>

Numb. She felt so numb. How long has it been? A day? A week? No. It's been a month. A month since she's been in a dirty room - more like a cell- chained and bleeding from time to time (of course they would give her wounds time to heal, only to open them all over again).

She's so tired of being there. What's the point in having her there? They must have figure out that if she hadn't betray them by now, she never will. Maybe they are waiting for her to crack – or die. Whatever the reason was, she was tired, so tired. Of fighting back, of hoping for someone who wasn't coming to save her, of waiting to die soon. Of living.

Sure she had sometime to think while she was there – while she was conscious that is. And she has revisited her whole life from the bullying she received in her childhood to her lasts days in Konoha.

Her fingers, she can't feel them anymore. But she knows they are moving, so are her toes. Her eyes are closed, because she does not have the strength to open them anymore. When nothing was left of you, when everything has been stripped from you. All your willpower is gone through the window. And you can't even open your eyes. But she was a medic after all. She knew that her body was barely alive. She knew that due to all the strain, the wounds and all the pain she's been through, her body was almost in a state of 'coma' – but just her luck, her mind wasn't.

She knew as well that they are looking for her. But she also knows they might never find her. And what happen if they did? She goes home and continues with her life. But she is aware that her life will never be the same. They have marked her, tainted her, not only her skin or her body, but her soul as well. Her heart was gone. Now is only a muscle, they took her ability to love, to care all there is left of it is a black gaping hole. Her spirit is sleeping peacefully somewhere cold and dark. And all that is what makes her core so numb, and it's spreading through all of her mind, soul, and body.

Sounds are coming from the other side of the door. Is time again for another round? Probably. She hears the door opening, the footsteps that are approaching.

Silence. They stopped moving. Any moment now and it will start. But something is different this time. The usual torture hasn't started yet. Instead a rough hand caresses her skin, her legs, her arms, her face.

She doesn't open her eyes. She can't, and she doesn't want to see this man, she doesn't want to see what he is doing to her. Again. The caresses stop. She felt her shackles being opened.

She's free.

For one moment she allows herself to hope again. Someone had come. Someone found her. She was going home.

Not so soon.

Her hopes went to hell when they only put her in another cell. This one smelled awful. She could feel the dampness in her skin and somewhere in the room there is a leaking. The man put her in some kind of bed. Of course it only was a piece of wood with a few blankets and a pillow. As she lays there she realized that now is over. She heard the sound of clothes being removed and she doesn't panic because it's been a while since this filthy man use her for his own pleasure. And it was logical that it would happen again soon. She still doesn't open her eyes. But she can feel him roaming inside her, groping her, biting her, kissing her. Also she can feel her own body respond to the man ministrations. She knew as a doctor that the muscles in her private parts are being stimulated and they respond to that stimulation, bringing sensations to her. Nevertheless she knew as well that she was being outraged and another scar was being added to her long list of scars.

When the man finished and exploded within her, she silently sends her shishou a thanks for teaching her that contraception jutsu. He doesn't bother to clean her, or even to dress her. He leaves her there, unmoving, unresponsive, a lifeless corpse...

.

Time seems to past slower and slower after everytime they hurt her. But at least they had the decency to dress her – even if they put her a few rags – and now she was sure she will die here. What was the point? Her will to live was gone, her heart is nonexistent, and even her blood is not running through her veins anymore. After all, there is only one person who could maker her blood run. And she knows he is looking for her. He might find her, he might not find her.

She was tired of being in that filthy place. Her wounds were all bothering her, her body was reacting, her comatose state was coming to and end – apparently. It was like none of her wounds seemed to heal. The pain was too much to be real. There is just too much her mind can't forget. It would be so nice to loose her memory. No memories of everything she's been through. All her scars were unerasable by time. Maybe she should give up.

No.

They would find her. She knew. All these fears were childish. Her friends wouldn't give up. She just knew. After all she was here because they wanted to lure Naruto out. She knew he must be feeling guilty. But she doesn't blame him. She never would.

The door opened, and someone walked in. He murmurs a few words, but she doesn't understand a thing the voice just said.

What is happening? The sounds were getting distant. She can't understand. Maybe this had to do with the sting she felt on her arm a moment ago. Very slowly her brain starts to shut down.

.

.

There was noise somewhere in the room. Also there was light coming from a part of the room. She knew because it hurt her eyes – even though they are closed.

Her mind was getting clearer every passing second. The sound was a beeping noise. The light came with a soft breeze that caressed her cheeks.

And there was something on her face, attached to her nose, which was providing air for her. And that's when she understood where she was. She was safe, they has come for her, she was in the hospital, she was back in Konoha.

She was home.

Tears streamed down her face as the realization sunk in. There was no torture anymore, no more abuse, and no more ugly man. She was going to be okay.

A hand caresses her cheek. She froze. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she wasn't home after all. But there was something different about this caress. This hand wasn't rough, it was warm, it moved slowly, like the smallest touch could break her. Like she would disappear any moment. She wanted to know where she was exactly. She tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered, everything was blurry. After a few blinks everything was clear.

She was in a hospital. It was Konoha; she could distinguish Konoha's hospital in a single glance. She looked at the hand that had stopped moving the moment her eyelids fluttered. It was a pale hand, a male hand; she continued to look his arms, his face, until her eyes clashed with a pair of onyx that she knew very well.

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered. As soon as his name left her mouth tears streamed down her face, but now she couldn't stop them. Because she felt so relieved; a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. Everything was going to be okay. She was home. She could heal properly; all her wounds would disappear eventually, only leaving in its wake scars that will make her stronger. And even if Kami let her suffer that much. Kami will provide a brighter future for her.

"Shh. Everything is alright now" his voice sounded through her ears. Kami she missed him. "You are fine. You are home"

"I know" she said, still crying "I'm just so happy to see you. To be home"

He looked at her; her eyes tell him everything he needed to know. She was such an open book "How are you feeling?"

"Sore" was her answer "How bad am I?"

"You have multiple wounds in your body. A few fractured ribs, a broken ankle. And you were poisoned" he said.

"What kind of poison?" she wanted to know there was a few poisons that could damage her capacity of reproduction. And after everything she's been through trying not to get pregnant when those disgusting men got their way with her.

"A drug that kept you unresponsive, they put your body in a comatose state" he said. Hi voice was weird, it was latched with anger.

"Oh..." she said. So that was it. That was what kept her so numb.

"Tsunade said that you'll be out in a few weeks" inform her Sasuke. "And you will need therapy"

"Yeah I figured as much" she knew she will need long hours of physical – and psychological – therapy to be healthy again.

"Don't worry. I'll help you through everything" he promised.

"I know you will"

She knew he will. It will be hard. She has many scars within her. The most difficult to heal would be the ones that are in her head. After all those men violated her in more ways than the literal meaning of the word. But she is strong, she can make it. She will make it. She had their support – her friends support – and she knew they will help her. And she would do her best. And being home was the first step towards recovery. Being the best sign her healing heart – it was no longer a gaping black hole in her chest.

She looked at him once more. He was a man that wouldn't hurt – not in the same way that her captors did – her. Not anymore. And his eyes, they looked so troubled. She could distinguish guilt, anger, pain, determination. All those emotions conveyed in a sincere look that told her _'I'm here'_.

Even though she went through hell this past months and wished – several times – that she were dead. She isn't, and the knowledge that her comrades and friends didn't give up in the searching. She wouldn't either. She will vanquish all her demons, and she will be victorious. After all, she had her strength in the hand of the man who holds her hands right now. Sasuke.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Please give review - even if its a little one xD.<strong>

**Also I want to use the time to thank all the people who read my other shot _'That loved You'_, and those who gave me their review. Thanks you are all great!**

**Chaito!**


End file.
